beyondxmenevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Destiny
Destiny, also known as Irene Adler, is Rogue's foster mother and a close confidante of Mystique's. Destiny seems to truly care for both Rogue and Mystique and usually only shows up when one or the other seems to be in danger. The history of the relationship between Mystique and Destiny has not been revealed, so how Rogue (Mystique's adopted daughter) came to be under Irene's care is still unknown. Although she is blind and unable to see, Destiny has the mutant ability to foresee future events before they happen. Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities *'Precognition' - Destiny possesses the psionic power of precognition which is the ability to perceive in her mind's eye the future probabilities of possible futures and then interpret them to best select or manipulate likely events. **Destiny is more skilled at seeing the direct future - her predictions of far off events were less accurate, as there were more variables involved. The more likely that a particular alternate future would manifest itself in her reality, the clearer and more distinct her mental impression of it would be. Less likely alternate futures would appear hazy and indistinct. **This also compensated for her physical blindness, as Destiny could mentally scan the probability spectrum of alternate futures and mentally perceive sounds and sights of events that distinguish them, meaning that she could 'see' the environment around her. History Early Life Rogue Recruit In Mississippi, at a school dance Rogue begins to dance with a boy named Cody and is soon knocked over. At that same moment, her foster mother Irene is sensing her contact with him and though she cannot hear her, urges her foster daughter not to touch him. After she does, she merely utters "Oh, my dear child," in horror. However, this has not commenced yet, as Cody and Rogue are dancing away from each other. It does occur when Cody's friend, Ty tells him to get closer and to make his move before pushing him towards her, unintentionally knocking him into her. After Cody apologizes for pushing her down, he tries to help her up before the touch knocks him out and Rogue starts to gain Cody's memories. Around the same time, Irene is talking with someone on the phone. Irene defends her attempts to isolate Rogue and begins bringing up different ways she kept her hidden, but soon laments that Rogue is a teenage girl and she couldn't be kept away forever. Irene tells the person on the phone that she understands she is coming, and mentions that Xavier's team will soon be coming as well. Sometime after, Mystique arrives and meets with Irene at the airport where she asks her what happened. Irene relates that Rogue was attending at a school dance and made physical contact with a local boy. Mystique laments that the two kept her hidden for five years and in only a few minutes, it all falls apart. She then tells Irene that they cannot lose Rogue, especially to Xavier and tells her that Rogue has the potential for limitless power. After Mystique relates that she can see the future and further asks Irene where Rogue will go, the latter merely replies "Home, or what she thinks is home,". Sure enough she is correct, as Rogue goes back to Cody's house. She even gets into the house, using the spare key left on the roof. Mystique and Irene arrive in front of Cody's house. Irene questions Mystique's intentions by asking her if she will hurt Rogue and concludes that after all, Rogue is her.... something as Mystique bluntly cuts her off by assuring Irene that she knows of that fact. Mystique laments that Rogue will come to them willingly, given the right incentive as she morphs into Wolverine and proceeds into Cody's house. Soon afterwards, Rogue runs into Irene as she's running from "Wolverine". Irene urges a confused Rogue to remember who she is as she tries to get Rogue to come with her by telling her that the X-Men are mutant hunters and that she has a friend who can protect her from them. But the real Wolverine arrives with Shadowcat and Nightcrawler thus scaring Rogue away as she tells Irene to run. Category:Female Characters Category:Mutants Category:Independent Mutants